peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Ash Pan 2 Version)
(Back at K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship, Ash’s team arrived and found it…. Empty. As they searched the ship cautiously, they whispered to each other to make sure the enemy doesn’t hear them) Zelda: (Whispering) It’s quiet…. Too quiet…. Espio: (Whispering) And it’s empty…. Too empty…. Charmy: (Whispering) And it’s spooky…. Too spooky…. (Then, as they searched some more, Ash spoke up quietly) Ash: (Whispering) One minute the ship was full and the next thing we noticed it’s…. (Suddenly, K. Rool’s voice spoke up, finishing for him) K. Rool: Empty? (Turning to the source of K. Rool’s voice, they find a shadowy figure with glowing blood red eyes standing before them at the doorway. NiGHTS pulls his dagger out) NiGHTS: K. Rool, we got you and Skurvy outnumbered! K. Rool: Not necessarily. Skurvy: Yep. (Suddenly, the shadowy figure unveiled himself as he walked out, revealing not K. Rool, but a possessed Kukui, shocking the heroes. Suddenly, the crew came out of hiding with evil smirks. And they weren’t the only ones on board, even the possessed were on board too, although the possessed mermaids were in the water with Devidramon. And while they appeared, Hare and one of the possessed Lumas appeared next to Serena, making her jump in surprise) K. Rool: (Echoing through the possessed) You see, if you want to defeat us…. Skurvy: (Echoing through the possessed) You’ll have to fight through your friends to us. (Despite being concerned for their possessed friends, Ash’s team got determined as they wielded their weapons) Ash: You fiends! NiGHTS: Give our friends back now! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pika! (K. Rool, Skurvy, the crew, and the possessed laughed evilly at them) Negaduck: Not so easy to defeat us, huh? (K. Rool and Skurvy then came out) K. Rool: So, any last moments before we finish you? Skurvy: And think fast! (After thinking it over, Ash nods and spoke up) Ash: (To the enemy) Yeah. We got two last moments. (To his team) Right? (His team nods and then the team walked up by his side, reciting the Law of Neverland while praying, much to the pirates’ confusion, starting with Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck speaking it up) Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: This is the Law of Neverland, as old and true…. Ash, NiGHTS, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: As both the Land, the Sea, and the Sky, and the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars…. K. Rool: (Confused) What is this? (Soon, one by one, Ash’s team piped into the reciting of the Law) Ash’s team: The Islander who follows it will blossom into strength and magic. And the Islander who breaks it will suffer the consequences…. Rourke: (Confused) What’s going on? Ash’s team: Like a dying tree being curdled by a choking vine, making the law runneth over and back…. (During the “Choking vine” part, K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates got determined too) Krang: You’re all crazy, you know that?! Ash’s team: For the strength of the Islander is the Believer. And the strength of the Believer is the Islander. (Bebop and Rocksteady pulled their laser guns out and Skurvy pulled out his hand cannon and fired at Ash’s team, but they dodged. And they continued to dodge as Skurvy, Bebop, and Rocksteady kept shooting at them) Skurvy: (While shooting at the heroes) Hold still! (The barrage of cannonballs and lasers continued to fire until Skurvy, Bebop, and Rocksteady ran out of laser juice and cannonballs. As Skurvy quickly reloaded and Bebop and Rocksteady recharged their gun, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS attempted to sneak attack, when after the villains finished what they’re doing, knocked them down with punches. The team was about to help the three when the pirates and the possessed blocked the way. As Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS recovered, Skurvy, Bebop, and Rocksteady aimed their hand cannon and guns respectively at the three) Skurvy: Say goodbye, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. Bebop: Adios. (Snorts) Which means "Goodbye." Rocksteady: Say your prayers. (They fired, when suddenly, a blinding white light stopped the cannonball and blasts and after it died down, a female human stood in between the two enemies, protecting Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS with her star scepter. She is a woman with cyan eyes, bleach blonde elbow-length hair with a peek-a-boo bang over her right eye, and wearing a silver crown on her head with red and blue jewels, gold dangly star-shaped earrings, a mint blue long-sleeved dress with white rims, and a yellow stone over a silver star-shaped brooch. Ash’s team recognized her calmly while the pirates looked on in either shock or surprise as Ash said her name) Ash: (Whispering) Rosalina…. Serena: (Whispering) Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ mentor…. Therru: (Whispering) And the Goddess of Neverland…. (The woman, now called Rosalina, spoke up calmly and with confidence) Rosalina: Pick on someone your own size. (Enraged, K. Rool, Skurvy, Bebop, and Rocksteady attempted to knock her back, but she quickly grabbed Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, jumped out of the way, and landed gracefully on her feet like a cat. Rosalina turned to Ash and his team with a soft smile) Rosalina: Thanks for summoning me. Tommy: You’ll help us? (Rosalina nods and then she and the team got determined and got ready to fight) K. Rool: Goddess or not, you will never defeat us and restore the Uni-Mind! Ash: We’ll see about that! (Then, the two sides, except the possessed, began their clash. Krang fired his laser at Link, Zelda, and Aryll, but they blocked the blast with Link's sword, deflecting it and almost hitting the bounty hunter. Then Blaze and Zelda blasted some fireballs and arrows at him, but he dodged) Krang: (Smirking) Drake and Ernesto are right. You and that cat girl are feisty little vixens. Zelda: (Smiling smugly) Heh. I wouldn’t gloat if I were you. Blaze: My sentiments exactly. (Then, Blaze lunged at Krang, knocking him down. With the rest of the heroes, they fought off the pirates greatly, until suddenly, K. Rool and Skurvy whistled to the possessed, making them shields to themselves and the crew, making the heroes stop. Knuckles and Vector were about to attack when Rosalina and Espio stopped them) Rosalina: Knuckles, Vector, no! They may be possessed, but they’re our friends! Knuckles and Vector: But…! Espio: She's right! (Thinking about something quickly, Tails got it) Tails: Well, since you put it that way, Rosalina. I’d say they’ll be struck out. (Getting the idea, the team and even Rosalina agreed) Charmy: That’s the spirit! (Then Sonic and Charmy rolled themselves up as bowling balls and like a bowling ball, rolled spin dashed into the possessed, knocking all of them down unconscious like pins, surprising the pirates) Sonic and Charmy: Stee-rike! (Snapping out of their surprised reactions, the pirates got angry) Shredder: Not bad, but you still have to get by us to restore the Uni-Mind. Kayla: Gladly. (They resume their clash until Devidramon and the pirate crew, except K. Rool, Skurvy, Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady, were beaten down and knocked unconscious) Ash: Nowhere to run now. (Scrambling to think of something fast, Shredder and Krang suddenly noticed Kairi, Tippi, Rouge, and Zelda and smirked, confusing them. Then, to the heroes’ shock before they could react, Shredder and Krang temporally stunned the heroes with their stun pellets and they, Bebop, and Rocksteady grabbed Kairi, Tippi, Rouge, and Zelda) Kairi: Put me down! Rouge: You beasts! (After the stun wore off, the team recovered) Sora: Let those girls go now! Krang: Ah-ah-ah! You have to come after us and get them! (They retreat with Kairi, Tippi, Rouge, and Zelda in tow into a cabin. While the rest of the team fought against K. Rool and Skurvy, Sora, Bleck, Shadow, and Link darted after the four villains when suddenly just near the entrance of the cabin, Bebop and Rocksteady emerged and blocked the way) Rocksteady: (Sneeringly) So close. Bebop: Yeah. (Snorts) Taste laser! (They pulled their laser guns out and shoot at them, making them dodge. Then, Link and Sora used their Master Sword and Keyblade to block them and destroy the laser guns upon deflecting at the same time, shocking Bebop and Rocksteady. Then the two mutants got nervous when Link and Sora pointed their Master Sword and Keyblade at them as they, Bleck and Shadow glared at the two) Bebop: (Nervously) Uh, when I said so close, I meant…. (As Sora and Link’s Master Sword and Keyblade’s blade neared Bebop and Rocksteady’s neck, the two mutants retreated) Rocksteady: We surrender! Bebop: Mama! (Then Shadow tried to open the cabin door, but it’s locked) Shadow: There has to be a way to open…! Bleck: Use your sword, Link! Shadow: (Realizing, then to Sora) And your Keyblade, Sora. (Link and Sora noticed his Master Sword and Keyblade in their hands and after looking at Bleck and Shadow in realization, they nod and then with their Master Sword and Keyblade, hacked away at the door’s lock. Once the lock was destroyed, he kicked the door open and they entered cautiously) Link: (Whispering) Girls? (Suddenly, they heard Kairi, Rouge, and Zelda’s moaning somewhere back there and they ran to the source and found Kairi, Rouge, and Zelda, their hands bound in rope behind their backs and gagged with a cloth, trying to warn them about something with concerned looks on their faces. Even Tippi is nearby, trapped in a glass jar, trying to shout a warning in concern as well. The four ran up to them and after they removed the cloths off the three girls' mouths and Bleck let Tippi out of the jar and Link and Sora started to untie the three, all four girls blurted it out finally) Kairi, Tippi, Rouge, and Zelda: It’s a trap! (Link suddenly noticed Shredder and Krang walking up slowly towards him and the other boys, their knives ready to stab them) Link: Guys! Look out! (Hearing him, Sora, Shadow, and Bleck noticed Shredder and Krang and Link was about to attack when Krang swung his arm like a club and knocked him back. After smirking evilly at the knocked down Link, he and Shredder were about to stab Sora first, but Sora blocked the knife. Bleck and Shadow meanwhile, finally untied Kairi, Rouge, and Zelda and rooted for him) Rouge: Kick that samurai and brain’s butt! Bleck: Cleave them to the brisket! Kairi: (Under her breath with a shrug to the others) Whatever that means. (Sora swung his Keyblade at Shredder, but he dodged and then, with one kick, he knocked Sora down, making him accidentally drop his Keyblade. But Sora recovered and recalled his Keyblade. Then Link jumped back into the action, but Krang kicks him down as well. Just when Shredder and Krang stabbed the knives at him, Tippi creates a rainbow barrier, blocking the attacks. Angered, Shredder swats Tippi down, much to Bleck and the other good guys' concern. Then, just when Shredder was about to stab Tippi with his claws, Bleck bravely ran to them, jumped at them, and, much to his friends’ shock and Shredder and Krang’s surprise, the claws stabbed Bleck in the stomach offscreen) Tippi: Blumiere! (Clenching his stabbed stomach, Bleck collapsed on the ground, wheezing in pain. Shredder and Krang smirked evilly, and again, we can't see Shredder's smirk due to his mask) Shredder: (Sarcastically) Look at what you did. (Seriously) ''But don’t worry, you guys will join him. Krang: It'll be easy when we crush you like the bugs you are, especially Tippi. ''(To us readers with an evil chuckle) I made a funny! (Angered over Bleck getting hurt, Shadow took action) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then he sneak attacked Shredder and Krang and kicked the bounty hunters down and he and the others pinned them down by their arms and legs, Tippi, with determination, upset over Bleck getting mortally wounded to save her, lunged at Shredder and Krang and blasted a rainbow blast at them, stunning them) Tippi: (Angrily) How dare you do that to my Blumiere?! Sora: (Angrily) Nobody hurts our friends and injures them like him while we’re around! (Shadow and Rouge then knocks Shredder and Krang out and after they released them, Sora picked up the weak gasping Bleck and Zelda contacted Ash’s team) Zelda: Guys, we have an emergency! Bleck’s down because Shredder stabbed him! (Outside, Ash’s team had already beaten down K. Rool and Skurvy and even Bebop and Rocksteady and knocked them out. Upon hearing what Zelda said, the team became concerned and shocked) Ash: Then get him here! (They nod and run out of the cabin to meet up. Once met up, they checked on Bleck’s stab wound and to their shock, found it fatal. Silver tried to heal him, but it didn't heal. He tried again, but nothing still) Silver: My powers can't heal it! (Tippi however, got determined) Tippi: Hang in there. (The team got concerned) Flora: But what if...? Rosalina: Timpani's right. (They turned to her) Rosalina: In order for her to heal Blumiere's wound, she needs to sacrifice her Tippi form, as well as Blumiere's Bleck form by smashing her crystals on her antennae, place the shattered pieces on the wound, and then sing. Roxy: Is that possible? Rosalina: Yes. Silver: (Scanning Tippi along with Omega) Rosalina's right. (He and Omega finished scanning) It's the only way. (Now knowing she can make her sacrifice to save Bleck and restore their forms, Tippi was about to sing when Bleck weakly spoke up to Ash) Bleck: (Weakly) Focus on the Uni-Mind…. Then I’ll be healed…. Klang: But Ble, I mean Blumiere, you’re dying! She has to help…! Bleck: (Weakly) Just do it…! (Realizing, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS nodded, and they and Rosalina flew up to the corrupted Uni-Mind) Ash: Now, the moment of truth…. Pikachu: (In calm determination) Pikachu.... (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS touched their fingers onto the Uni-Mind, but after it flickered from restored to corrupted repeatedly, it went back to corrupted again) NiGHTS: K. Rool and Skurvy really corrupted the Uni-Mind to it’s core! (Realizing, Rosalina flew down to Tippi and Silver) Rosalina: Timpani, Silver! Tippi and Silver: What? Rosalina: Use your Pixl powers and psychokinesis and get Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS into the Uni-Mind’s core! Tippi: But Blumiere…! Rosalina: I’m concerned for him too, but isn’t he more important than the fate of the worlds? Bleck: (Weakly) She’s right…. Just do it…. Silver: We have to, Tippi. It's the only way. (Hesitating at first, Tippi got determined, nods, and then she and Silver flew up to Ash’s group, carried Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS next to the Uni-Mind, and with their Pixl and psychokinetic powers, placed the three into the core. Then, the Uni-Mind glowed a white light, blinding everyone. Then, Ash and NiGHTS’ crow and Pikachu's name call was heard and a blast of white light waves spread across Neverland and the outside. Then, to the heroes’ relief, the possessed slowly woke up, back to normal) Mallow: (Confused) Where are we…? Agumon: Feels like we blacked out…. Charmy: You were possessed, but we freed you! (He points at the glowing Uni-Mind happily and then the glow died down, and the Uni-Mind was restored to it’s white self and the rainbow Saturn-like ring returned. Tippi and Silver then used their Pixl and psychokinetic powers to quickly pull Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS out, unharmed) Silver: Are you alright? (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS recovered and nods. Suddenly, Serena called out to them) Serena: Guys! Help Blumiere, quick! (Remembering Bleck, they quickly flew back down to his dying body with Shadow and Meowth, with extreme concern on their faces, trying to keep him focused, and Tippi landed on him near his stomach) Meowth: (Concerned) Stay with us! Shadow: (To Bleck in concern) Be strong, Blumiere! Come on! (To Tippi) Hurry up and heal him! (Tippi nods and quickly shattered her crystals on her antennae, placed them on the covered stab wound and started to sing quickly as her rainbow glow died down to a gray coloration) Tippi: Rainbow, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine (She stopped singing suddenly, for she noticed she’s not glowing) Tippi: Why am I not glowing?! (Realizing, Rosalina grew grim, much to the team and their friends’ concern upon noticing her grim reaction) Rosalina: Your powers are temporally drained due to restoring the Uni-Mind…. (Tears welled in her eyes) Rosalina: (Voice breaking) I’m afraid…. Blumiere can’t be saved…. (Angry tears welling in his eyes, Knuckles started screaming at her) Knuckles: (In angry tears) That’s baloney! There has to be a way! James: (Starting to cry) He just can’t…! Knuckles: (In angry tears) Stop crying! We just gotta save him! We just gotta! (Tikal tearfully slaps him, making him quiet down) Tikal: (Crying) Stop it, Knuckles, and sorry I slapped you! We tried, but.... (Sobs) There's nothing we can do for him. (She breaks down crying. Despite fighting against his tears, Knuckles finally broke down crying silently and he and Tikal hugged each other in comfort. Bleck smiled weakly to Tippi and placed his hand on Tippi’s grayed left wing and spoke softly) Bleck: (Weakly) It’s okay…. You were my adventure…. And…. I thank you for it…. (Tears welling in her eyes, Tippi gently accepted Bleck’s hand and embraced it when suddenly, Bleck slowly closed his eyes and after letting out one last breath, his embraced hand on Tippi’s left wing slowly went limp and in slow-motion, fell to the ground. Seeing that, the team’s concern turned to despair and sadness as Tippi started to tear up and unknowingly bowed her head in sadness over the stab wound, still covered a little bit by Bleck's other hand, as Meowth started begging at the lifeless Bleck tearfully) Meowth: (Crying) No…. No! You can’t leave us! (He laid his head on Bleck’s lifeless face and cried) Meowth: (Crying) Why'd you have to leave us…? (Hope for Bleck lost, the team and their friends hung their heads down tearfully and some started to cry too, although Kukui is sad too, he didn’t cry nor shed tears. Despite trying to fight their tears and crying, Shadow and Rouge finally broke down and cried silently, for it was like losing Maria all over again. Then Tippi tearfully sang softly, getting everyone’s attention) Tippi: (Tearfully) Heal what has been hurt Rouge: (Whispering and crying) Timpani, please…. (But Tippi continued, ignoring her) Tippi: (Tearfully) Change the Fate’s design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (She sobs as a couple of rainbow teardrops falls from her tearstained eyes and landed on Bleck’s stab wound. Silence as the sun slowly came up, except for the team’s grieving and crying, especially Tippi’s crying, and then suddenly, this all stopped when what got their attention was a rainbow glow slowly emerging from Bleck’s stab wound from where the two teardrops landed. Then the glow began to intensify and the rainbow crystal pieces grew into a form of a rainbow barrier of light surrounding Bleck and Tippi's bodies as everyone watched in shock and silence. Then the rainbow barrier entered the stab wound and after the glow died down, the stab wound was gone and a man in place of Bleck softly gasped with his eyes still closed, surprising everyone, even a girl that is in place of Tippi. Bleck was now a young man with fair skin, short dark blue hair, white eyes with red irises and black pupils, and wearing his large white top hat, a dark bluish-gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a white pinstriped sleeveless vest, his blue and white sleeveless cloak held by the ruby brooch, black pants, white gloves, his monocle, and white shoes and he was still holding his scepter with the blue diamond, though. The man is now known as Lord Blumiere. And Tippi was now a woman with fair skin, long, flowing, wavy, hip-length, gold blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a big rainbow ribbon in her hair, a white sleeveless dress with rainbow spaghetti straps, a medium-sized rainbow ribbon on her left wrist, gold anklets with smaller rainbow ribbons in the back, silver teardrop-shaped earrings, and white high-heeled shoes. The woman is now known as Lady Timpani, Blumiere's wife. After Timpani looked at herself and Blumiere, surprised to see they're normal again, she and the others noticed Blumiere groan calmly. As they watched on hopefully, Blumiere suddenly slowly opened his eyes and noticing them, smiled softly) Blumiere: (Groggily) I guess…. My time’s not up yet, huh? (Overjoyed at his return, the team and their friends got happy that while Rosalina, Shadow, and Rouge got relieved, Meowth, James, and Klang embraced him with happy tears as Blumiere sat up with Timpani's help. Suddenly, Jessie cleared her throat, getting Blumiere’s attention. She looked like she had angry tears in her eyes) Jessie: (In angry tears) Blumiere, I don’t know if I want to punch you for scaring me and the others…! (She clenched her fist as if she was gonna punch Blumiere, much to his concern, but then Jessie smiled tearfully and hugged him instead) Jessie: (In happy tears) Or hug you to welcome you back to us! (Blumiere and Timpani hugs her back in comfort) Blumiere: I prefer the second option. Timpani: So do I, Jessie. (After all is fine, the team watched proudly at the Uni-Mind as Timpani helped Blumiere up to his feet. Suddenly, they heard groaning and turned to see K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates getting up, for they woke up finally. Ash and Rosalina looked at each other with smug smiles and then Rosalina walked up and with her star scepter, pulled all the pirates, except Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady, up into the air and dropped them into the water) K. Rool: What happened?! Rosalina: Apparently, you lost. Ash: And the Uni-Mind is back to normal. Pikachu: (Happily) Pika! (The pirates then noticed the former possessed victims glaring at them. Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc got nervous) Krusha: Duh, we were just kidding about the puppet scenario, right? Klump: Yeah! We…! (Then, Gabumon threw a barrel on Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc, dizzying them) Gabumon: That’s for possessing us! (Suddenly, after Draculaura whistled to a certain hiding spot, K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates, including the recovered Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc, heard ticking and noticed, to K. Rool and Skurvy’s horror, the Sharpedo and Loki emerging, with the Sharpedo hungrily licking his lips and Loki smirking evilly at the pirates) Loki: (To the Sharpedo) Hungry, Sharpedo, my friend? (The Sharpedo nods and they started to move towards the pirates. After Ash’s team and their friends, with Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady in custody and the Uni-Mind safely with them, disembarked the ship via flying, a scared K. Rool and Skurvy and a concerned pirate crew got back on their ship and quickly sailed away with Devidramon flying quickly next to them with Loki and the Sharpedo hungrily chasing after them. The heroes then chanted K. Rool and Skurvy’s certain pet peeved nicknames) Heroes: K. Rool and Skurvy are Royal and Sea Crocfishes, Royal and Sea Crocfishes, Royal and Sea Crocfishes! K. Rool and Skurvy are Royal and Sea Crocfishes, Royal and Sea Crocfishes, Royal and Sea Crocfishes! (The heroes then cheered as they and their captured bounty hunters landed. Then, Ash, NiGHTS, and their team, especially Team Rocket, Klang, and Blumiere, crowed in victory) Shredder: Shut that crowing up! Ash: (Smugly) Too late, “Comrade.” We just finished it. (Shredder suddenly noticed Blumiere and Timpani and got confused) Shredder: Wha…? How did you return to normal? And I thought I stabbed you? (He points at Blumiere) Krang: (Confused) How was that possible? Blumiere: (Angrily to Shredder) It takes more than a knife to finish me! (To Timpani with a wink) Right? Timpani: Yep. (Shadow and Timpani then came up to Shredder and Krang and, along with Rouge and Kairi who dragged Bebop and Rocksteady, dragged them to the edge of the cliff over the water. Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady got concerned) Shredder: You’re not gonna drop us, are you?! Krang: Don't! Bebop and Rocksteady: Have mercy. (Shadow, Timpani, Rouge, and Kairi then calmly placed the four bounty hunters down and continued to glare at them) Shadow: Okay. Timpani: We’ll show mercy, alright. Rouge: And not drop you. Kairi: Just one thing for you four…. (A short pause, then Shadow, Timpani, Rouge, who kicked instead, and Kairi socked Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady in the faces respectively, making them fall into the water, making Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS proud while everyone cheered) Timpani and Kairi: That’s for stabbing Blumiere, you wicked man! Shadow and Rouge: And for killing Maria! (They then smiled proudly to their friends and went to return the Uni-Mind to PSL Village) Coming up: The London group returns home after bidding a happy goodbye to their old and new friends in Neverland and a few weeks later, they resume their lives, hoping to one day visit Neverland again. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies